


Drowning in a bottle

by 13UnknownMind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't let the demons win, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I know it's hard but please reach out to someone, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Justification, You don't see it but if you have dv triggers you may want to skip the flashback(s), hurting the ones you love, please if you feel this way find some help, red in her eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13UnknownMind/pseuds/13UnknownMind
Summary: Dinah and Laurel have worked together for years and have been friends for almost as long... and after one particularly hard day Felicity, Dinah, and Laurel stay in for a girls night Laurel notices something...
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Kudos: 10





	1. Just a sip

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned the Arrowverse... you already know.
> 
> I am not anti-alcohol... just anti-addiction, If you know someone that suffers from alcoholism I am in prayer for you and them.  
> Also, this is a powerless very AU story just with some of the most badarse women taking on rolls.

The day was almost as normal through the morning as it could get for Dinah, nothing but a couple of calls about cats in trees and a couple of purse-snatchers...

Until "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

hearing a woman yell as Dinah shows up to a domestic call she reaches for her sidearm and proceeds into the apartment building.

Cautiously going up to the door the ruckus is coming from Dinah stands with her pistol drawn and raises her hand

*knock knock knock* ... no answer

taking a deep breath she steps back and calls "S.C.P.D. open up!"

Still no answer so Dinah takes another breath raising her foot and putting it through the door in one solid motion

Walking in watching all around she doesn't see anything but she hears a *crack* ... as soon as that sound registers in her head she rushes into the bedroom finding an older man standing with his back to her holding a belt in his hand and as he turns to the new presence in the room Dinah can see nothing but red as her finger seems to move of its own accord pulling the trigger

Dropping her arm in near shock she takes a second to let what she had just done sink in... then pushing that out of the way for the moment she holsters her weapon and rushes to the girl with forming bruises as she is sobbing on the floor

Shushing the girl Dinah sits facing her using her radio she calls in the events, for a coroner, and a medic

Once everything has been handled and the body had been moved Dinah not having moved from her spot with the girl finally getting her to allow Dinah to attend to her wounds

Placing the last of the bandages on the girl Dinah asks "May I ask what your name is little one?" with a soft questioning face

The girl looks at Dinah with fear still over her face and stumbles out "M...m..my name is Bri...Briona" in a weak voice

Smiling Dinah asks "Well Briona, can I help you up?" extending her hand as she kneels

Looking at Dinahs hand Briona reaches out and just as she reaches Dinah's hand they hear a loud *crash* and she curls back in on herself

And they both hear a loud "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE???" the source of the voice then bursting into the room looking around with flaring nostrils and once spotting Briona the woman ignores Dinah and just keeps yelling "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS PLACE IT'S IN SHAMBLES... I HAVE HALF A MIND TO GET THE..."

Dinah then stands having heard enough and says "Ma'am, I'm..."

Cutting Dinah off the woman says in an irate voice "I don't give a damn who you are, that little..." then noticing the badge around Dinahs neck changes to a look of what seems for a moment like concern and says "Oh I'm sorry officer..." then looks around for a second and continues with an odd look on her face "Where is my husband? Did something happen?"

Getting a grim look on her face Dinah simply says "Your husband was here..."

\---After dealing with the woman yelling, screaming, and a lot more---

Finally, Dinah says "You can take it up with my department head" waving her off at this point turning to Briona who is still curled up in the corner asking "Are you ready to get out of here little one?"

Her face going red the woman whose name we have determined is Rosellyn from the number of times she has said not only her name but her lawyers' names she steps between Dinah and Briona yelling "Where do you think you're going with my daughter?!"

Getting a look on her face that no one can read she says "You have 18 seconds to get out of my way..." rolling her eyes as Rosellyn huffs she continues "17... 16... 15..." And finally, before she is able to say one Rosellyn moves

Getting a sideways smile Dinah says "Thanks Rosey" with a completely fake sugary sweetness then extends her hand to Briona

\--- Over the next week or so Dinah didn't get to see her friends Laurel and Felicity until they all take a Saturday to do dinner, movies, and some time on a tabletop they wanted to try to play together ---

Looking over her shoulder at the TV Dinah asks "I love the movies you both bring over here but I have to know... why can't we watch something that doesn't end with some dude getting a girl way out of his league?" downing the last of her wine, filling her glass again

Looking affronted at Dinah's words Felicity says "Cause your reaction every time is better and better" with a laugh behind her smile

Laurel just smiles quietly as she watches Dinah take a big drink and say "Next time I'm picking the movie..." then pointing at the board she says "Also I'm gonna kick the guard in the nono square to see if that'll give Laurel the stealth boost she needs to get in

Getting a proud look on her face Felicity says "Good thinking... Laurel roll for stealth with advantage"

Taking her roll Laurel smiles as her second d20 lands on a nat 20 and yells triumphantly, looking to Dinah saying "Thanks D"

Raising her glass Dinah says always happy to kick a guy where he'll feel it best for a friend with a laugh in her voice

A while after they had packed up the game Dinah and Laurel sit on the smallish couch and Felicity sitting on the floor in front of them

Dinah finally turning to Laurel who had been staring at the side of Dinahs face for at least 15 minutes and asks "Is there something I can help you with?" in a fully casual tone

After a moment Laurel simply asks "Are you doing alright?" with concern over her features

Getting a confused look on her face Dinah says "Yeah, actually I'm doing rather well... chillin' with my girls and I just beat a sinus infection... why?"

Knowing Dinah knows what she's talking about Laurel simply says "Come on D"

Getting a bit annoyed Dinah says "I'm FINE Laurel, I really don't want to talk about it right now..." then looking back at the TV

Raising her hands Laurel says "I am here when that changes" letting it be for now

\---Just after Felicity left---  
Walking to the door Laurel turns to look Dinah in the eyes "You aren't in this alone D"

Taking a breath Dinah says "I know, thank you, Laurel... I'm just tired, I'll catch up with you tomorrow"

And as the door shuts Dinah sighs and walks into her kitchen to get the bourbon, taking the lid off her decanter she says "Just a sip for the road" and chuckles to herself...


	2. Another round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day at the park and a big surprise for Dinah... not in a way she would expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... I honestly didn't know if anyone would read this... to my surprise I open my account to sit down and write this and I see it hasn't only been read but there are Kudos and a Bookmark... this is amazing y'all thank you for the support, I will do my best to keep this going.  
> I hope you are all staying safe and doing alright in the times we are having in this world.  
> Without further ado Enjoy and God bless.

Waking up at 6 is something Dinah has had to do for so long that at this point it's automatic... even after a week without having t go into the P.D., so when she rolls out of bed rubbing her eyes she looks at the clock just to confirm that in fact, she is up to early for any normal human being and proceeds to her smallish kitchen to get coffee  
As Dinah walks down the hall she hears something from the living area, becoming more alert she hugs the wall and continues now more quietly  
Making it into the room she breathes a sigh of relief and asks "Felicity what are you doing in my apartment at 6am?"  
Looking around frantically Felicity says "I think I lost my moonstone d20 here the other night!" throwing pillows over her shoulder then asking with irritation clear in her voice "Why do you have so many pillows?"  
Rolling her eyes with a laugh Dinah says "Alright first... you are the one in my apartment at 6am, second You love all those pillows when you come over for movie/game night And third..." Walking over to the desk against the wall then turning back to Felicity says "Is this what you're talking about and... subsequently tearing my home apart for?" her mind now fully away  
Snapping her head to look at Dinah getting a good look at what is in her hand Felicity yells "YES!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" getting up and rushing to Dinah  
Just as Felicity reaches for the die Dinah closes her hand and says "First clean up..." Gesturing behind Felicity "All that"  
Once everything is clean and Felicity has her precious she and Dinah sit down for coffee she asks Dinah "So... How is everything going?" with a bit of worry in her voice  
Dinah looks over the rim of her cup and simply says "Still under investigation... and still have no feelings about pulling a trigger... Also still not wanting to talk about it..." taking another drink of her coffee  
Felicity gets a sad look on her face but says "You got it, I am here if you find that you do."  
\---After Felicity goes home---  
Dinah sits on her sectional having gotten the bottle of whisky from the cabinet she takes a long chug and says "They torture a child and I lose my job..." taking another long chug then says "And they say the system's flawed..." with a sarcastic laugh in her voice as she downs nearly half the liter bottle in one go  
Looking at the clock Dinah sees that it is already noon so she thinks it time to get around and head to see Curtis, Renee, and Zoey for their day at the park  
\---Starcity park bright and sunny---  
As Dinah rolls up on her sleek motorcycle she looks around the park seeing all kinds of families having fun and playing with their kids and she sighs hoping she can have that for herself one day  
Seeing Dinah walking up Zoey runs over and tackles her in a hug calling "Aunt Dinah!"  
Smiling with an *oof* Dinah squeezes Zoey tightly and says "Hey kiddo!" and as they walk back Zoey asks Dinah "When are you going to bring a date to park day Aunt D?"  
Shaking her head Dinah simply says "As soon as I can find a girl that can put up with me munchkin"  
Shaking his head Renee says "You know as well as I do that is not the real reason you won't bring a woman with you on park day..." with a sideways look to Curtis that Dinah just rolls her eyes to and hollers "Last one to the cooler gets an ice cube down their shirt!" taking off past everyone  
Beating everyone there Dinah proclaims in triumph "Curtis... this one was you, buddy... might wanna brace yourself" with a look of false remorse across her face  
Looking down in shame Curtis reaches for his shirt collar and says "Do it quick" in a defeated tone  
Stiffening in shock as the cold meets the skin of his back Curtis gets up and starts to seemingly try to work the ice through the bottom of his tucked-in shirt and they all have a good laugh watching this happen  
Once Curtis has gotten the cube out of his shirt and the laughter has calmed they all hear a familiar amused voice say "1.23 minutes Curt... New personal best" almost laughing towards the end  
They all turn and smile as they see Laurel walking up, stopwatch in hand, smiling wider as she sees Dinah smile and says "You really need to stop doing that to poor Curt, he could go into hypothermic shock or something" still laughing slightly  
Taking his glasses from his face Curtis says "As that is a minute possibility she is right and also... it's just rood, at least give a guy some kind of head start..." looking around for some sign of support other than Laurel  
Finally, Dinah says "Fine... so long as I don't end up behind you I'm good" with a friendly smile then turns to Laurel and asks "What are you doing here?" then walking a couple steps closer she says "Don't get me wrong I'm always glad to see you but you always have work... anytime the sun is up really" with a touch of sarcasm in her voice but still a twinkle in her eye  
Laurel just shrugs and says "They don't want you they can't have me" then changes the subject asking "Who wants tacos... cause I am so hungry" walking toward the cart set up on the walking trail  
Looking in thought for a moment Dinah turns and says "What do you mean they can't have you?" rushing after Laurel.  
Looking ahead as Dinah rushes to catch up to her Laurel takes a breath and as Dinah catches up says "You know what I mean D..." Then stopping and turning fully to Dinah Laurel meets her eyes and says "I quit D, I don't want to be a part of a system like this anymore..."  
After a moment, the words finally sinking in Dinah says dumbstruck "You quit your job for me?" voice almost not there at all  
Looking at Dinah with a soft smile Laurel just asks "Can we just get food and talk about all that tomorrow... This is my first park day in a long time."  
\---After they all pack up and head out from the park--- As Dinah and Laurel walk to Dinah's bike Laurel decides to ask "Are you ready to talk yet?  
Looking her in the eye with a challenge Dinah asks "Are you?" getting a smirk and raising a sharp eyebrow  
Taking the challenge Laurel says "Alright, I quit my job and left the D.A. because you were removed from the P.D. in a stand of solidarity against domestic abuse, and honestly it's just not worth it without you around D" saying that last bit with a shyness Dinah is sure Laurel shows no one else.  
Taking a sigh Dinah looks Laurel in the eye and says "FIne, yes I killed a man, no I do not regret a thing, I am at this time fighting the battle inside of 'am I a monster? or did I do the right thing?', and on top of that... I still can't get over missed opportunities"  
Smiling at the last part Laurel says "And?"  
Looking down Dinah finally says "And I couldn't see anything but him... and red... then That man was laying on the floor."  
Putting a hand on Dinah's shoulder Laurel says "You aren't alone"  
Falling into Laurel Dinah just sobs and yells as she finally lets it loose  
Laurel just holds Dinah through it all running a soothing hand through her hair, giving small encouragements, and whispering affirmations as she does  
After what Dinah thinks to be at least an hour she pulls away from Laurel slowly rubbing at her cheeks trying to catch her breath  
Watching Dinah, Laurel just sits and waits to see what happens next  
In a weak voice, Dinah extends a "Thank you Laur" reaching for Laurel's hand rubbing her thumb over her knuckles  
Lifting Dinah's chin Laurel looks her in the eye and says "I will always be here" then hugs Dinah softly almost like she's afraid Dinah will shatter  
Leaning back and getting up Dinah asks "Would you like a ride home?" and before Laurel can say anything she continues "You know it's on the way... plus I don't think I want to go back to my apartment right now..."  
\---Having dropped Laurel off and headed to the bar a block from her place---  
Dinah already a few drinks in looks around and thinks... 'This next one's on you Vince' and raises her hand saying "Another round John" Then dropping her hand she sighs  
As the drink is placed in from of her Dinah mutters a hopeful "Maybe tomorrow I won't remember" downing her three fingers of whiskey in one swallow.


End file.
